


Никак не уснуть

by ElenaBu



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: После особенно болезненной прививки Данте не может заснуть.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», первый тур. Внеконкурс.
Kudos: 3





	Никак не уснуть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody's Too Mature for Naps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458818) by [Yasbid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasbid/pseuds/Yasbid). 



Данте этого ждал. Целыми днями ему снились одни и те же сны, в которых он получал занозу, был укушен осой или вампиром, ужален пчелой или проткнут ещё каким-либо способом. Он предвидел этот день за милю.

Щенки выстроились в очередь по одному. Стоявший перед Данте Ди Джи сказал, что всё будет хорошо. Данте сглотнул. Оставалось только надеяться, что брат прав. Очередь продвигалась мучительно медленно. Минута длилась словно час, а Данте был слишком напуган, чтобы даже разговаривать. Наконец Дилан провёл его в ванную, где уже ждала мать.

Данте шагнул вперёд, поджав хвост.

— Всё хорошо, расслабься, милый, — проворковала Далила, держа шприц и вытягивая заднюю лапу Данте.

Он не смог подавить всхлип.

— Слушай, попробуй-ка вот что: если ты отвернёшься и закроешь глаза, то, может быть, ничего не почувствуешь, — сказала она.

— П-правда? — спросил Данте. Она кивнула. Он не особо ей верил, но был готов попробовать. А если это не сработает — что ж, исход будет ожидаемо горьким.

Он крепко зажмурился, отвернулся и стал думать о чём угодно, кроме укола. Мысли были нерадостные, но хотя бы не настолько тревожные. Большего он сделать не мог. Когда он открыл глаза, мама уже бросила шприц в контейнер для отходов и позвала следующего щенка.

— Эм, спасибо, мама, — сказал Данте быстро. Она слегка улыбнулась и повернулась к стоявшему перед ней очень расстроенному Дизелю.

Позже, ночью, Данте обнаружил, что не может заснуть. Он пробовал лечь на бок, свернуться клубочком… чёрт, он попытался даже распластаться. Задняя лапа, куда был сделан укол, слегка болела, и это делало практически любую позу неудобной. После многочисленных попыток Данте сдался. Спать на полу не получалось, и это оставляло только один вариант, хотя вряд ли разрешённый.

Обычно он сталкивался с ужасами жизни в одиночку — его братья и сёстры редко верили в его предсказания — и иногда слегка пугался. Но, будучи старшим щенком в семье, он должен был давно перерасти это.

Данте осторожно выбрался из спальни, стараясь не разбудить братьев и сестёр. Хорошо, что его было почти невозможно различить в темноте. Он пересёк холл, стараясь не вглядываться в темноту под лестницей. Ночью дом всегда выглядел иначе. Впрочем, он здесь не для того, чтобы пугаться. Данте замер на неустойчивых ногах перед дверью в спальню родителей. Как он должен это сделать? Просто… войти и спросить, как какая-то нормальная собака?

Он сделал глубокий вдох и толкнул дверь.

Дуг и Далила лежали на подушке на полу, свернувшись калачиком. Данте откашлялся, пытаясь обозначить своё присутствие. Дуг медленно сел и зевнул.

— О, это ты, дружок. Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

Данте уставился на свои лапы.

— Я… не могу уснуть? — произнёс он скорее как вопрос, чем как утверждение.

Тут проснулась мама и посмотрела на него обеспокоенно.

— Ты пришёл поспать с нами?

Дуг завилял хвостом.

— Эй, давай! Места полно!

Данте оживился и шагнул вперёд, стараясь не наступать на больную ногу. “Будьте вы прокляты, прививки!” — подумал он. Он устроился поудобнее на подушке между родителями и положил голову между лапами.

— Дбрнчи, детка, — сказал отец, зевая.

Далила просто нежно ткнулась в него носом.

— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал он.

Когда он проснулся, то был на подушке один, заботливо укрытый одеялом. Родители, должно быть, уже были на работе. Он слышал, как гомонят внизу щенки, завтракая и собираясь в парк, но ему было всё равно. Он мог умереть из-за этой прививки, разумеется, он заслужил выходной.

Так он и поступил. Он провёл остаток дня в комнате родителей, бездельничая, то и дело дремал и видел случайные сны без каких-либо пророчеств, и, право же, это было прекрасно.


End file.
